dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandits
Details Bandits are one of the two enemies that use weapons, a group of bandits can be extremely dangerous if the player isn't properly prepared. The damage they inflict is completely based on the weapon they're using Bandits can also be found with dogs. * Bandits wearing a ghillie suit are especially dangerous, besides the 20% chance of missing an attack, they can counter-attack and shoot before the player moves and they'll never be on their own * Bandits wielding an AKS74U or Axe/Steel axe will counter your attacks and attack before you move. * Bandits can attack you inside your base if it's settled in a road or wasteland. * Bandits carrying an Axe/Steel axe can also gain damage with the "Rage" skill in effect. This is triggered when you attack them. Looters Looters are weaker than bandits and are found in the outskirts of Moscow and a little further. Locations Bandits can be found in the wasteland, roads, and towns beyond Moscow, and will get stronger as you move further away and once you're beyond Novosibirsk, they'll have the strongest weaponry, such as SVD, DP-27, and AK-74. They can also be found inside city forts and fortified, heavily guarded camps, located nearby towns. Gangs Sometimes, bandits found randomly on the wasteland are part of a gang. Bandits in gangs will have special abilities and unique formations in the fighting terrain. The gangs will be either Crosses or Red Wolves. You may encounter weaker groups too. Crosses * Leader wielding a DP-27 and heavy armor with Leader ability, aided by other 2 bandits wielding an AK-74 and a handmade shotgun Red Wolves * One bandit wielding an SVD and ghillie suit, along with 5 dogs, all enemies have the "Revenge" ability. 'Known perks' *Rage - Damage will increase by 10 points every time it gets hit. *Free Attack - Will attack before you move *Counterattack - Will attack after getting attacked *Revenge - Damage will increase by 10 points every time a teammate gets killed. *Leader - Damage is increased by 10 points for every teammate alive. Weapons *Axe *Steel axe *Standard Crossbow - (Looters only) *Improved Crossbow - (Level 1 Bandit bases only) *Heavy Crossbow - (Level 3 Bandit bases only) *Makarov PM - (Level 2 Bandit bases/Looters only) *Nagant Revolver - (Level 2 Bandit bases only) *TT-33 *APS *AKS74U *PPS-43 *PPSh-41 *Handmade Pistol - (Level 1 Bandit bases only) *Handmade Shotgun *Gunpowder grenade *F-1 Grenade *Assault Rifle AK-74 *Mosin Nagant *SVT-40 *SVD *RPK-74 *DP-27 *PKM (Bandit camps only) *RPG-7 (Super bandit camps only) *Handmade rocket launcher (warehouse bandits from getting killed only) 'Guaranteed loot' *Weapon *Ammo *Rags *Food *Cigarettes 'Potential loot' *Medicine *Vodka *Condensed milk *Canned beef *Dried meat *Dried fish *Lighter *Batteries *Knife *GP-4 Gas Mask (Broken) *GP-5 Gas Mask (Broken) *GP-7 Gas Mask (Broken) *PMG Gas Mask (Broken) *Knapsack Trivia *Bandits are the only enemy in the game who speak. *Bandits will sometimes say "Cheeki Breeki i v damke!" a clear reference to the Bandits from the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. franchise . *Bandits can be seen wielding almost every single weapon in the game, with the exception of the GShG-7.62 and the Bardiche. *Before the combat update, bandits could only be found on bandit city forts or camps. Category:Enemies